A lighting device of this type is disclosed in DE 10 2010 062463 A1, for example. Said document describes a lighting device including a light source arrangement for generating primary light and a light wavelength conversion element for proportionally converting primary light into secondary light, and a reflector, which reflects the primary light and the secondary light.